The present disclosure relates to a communication system, a server apparatus, and a communication method adapted to use a mobile terminal that resides in a mobile object, for example.
There have been proposed systems that transmit and receive diverse data using mobile terminals. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-163200 (called Patent Document 1 hereunder) discloses a system that allows mobile phones to access a server to download data stored in that server. As another example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-105928 (called Patent Document 2 hereunder) discloses a communication system that allows terminals in close proximity to exchange data therebetween.